El mal humor de Yukina
by Vaslav
Summary: Ei, que Yukina se parece a su hermano mucho más de lo que todos pensaban¡ XD


Hola a todo el mundo¡¡

Para celebrar que ya está aquí el veranito, con sus calores, sus quemaduras solares, sus bichitos volando por todas partes y sus viejos verdes piropeando a las niñas en bikini, he decidido publicar. . . en fin, "esto". Debo advertir que este es un fic muy pero que muy tonto, de nulas aspiraciones literarias, y cuyo único fin es que paséis el rato y riais un poco (O no. . .)

Y una vez advertidos, no os entretengo más Ala, que lo disfrutéis¡¡

* * *

**_EL MAL HUMOR DE YUKINA_**

_._

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Al fin había acabado el curso. Clases de repaso, estresantes exámenes, noches en vela estudiando, la angustia propia de la época. . . Al fin todo eso había quedado atrás y podían disfrutar de las esperadas vacaciones de verano.

El verano. . Aunque acababa de empezar, hacía un calor de mil demonios, como si ya estuvieran a mediados de agosto. Uno no podía ni vestirse por la mañana sin acabar sudando. Las piscinas estaban de bote en bote, llenas de chavales que disfrutaban de ver como las chicas descubrían sus cuerpos al sol, y cada individuo estaba consumiendo cantidades industriales de helados.

---

Kuwabara y Kurama subían las escaleras del templo de Genkai resoplando y haciendo zig-zags para aprovechar hasta la más mínima sombra que proyectasen las ramas de los árboles sobre los escalones.

- ¡Dios mío, este sol es criminal! – Kuwabara intentaba por todos los medios posibles proteger del sol implacable un paquete que llevaba en las manos.

- Sí – El youko miró al cielo y arrugó la nariz en un pequeño mohín de fastidio – Jolines, no me he puesto la crema protectora y se me va a llenar la cara de pecas.

- Oh, por favor, Kurama, dime que ese no es el problema más grande que tienes.

Kuwabara siempre se metía con la _manía_ de Kurama de estar constantemente preocupado por su aspecto. ¡Ya era condenadamente guapo, puñeta! ¿Qué necesidad tenía de pasarse el día lloriqueando "Aix, se me rizan las puntas del pelo, con esta humedad", "No sé si ponerme la camisa naranja. ¿Me resalta el color de los ojos, o me hace parecer una ensalada de frutas?", "¿Os parece que estos vaqueros me hacen el culo caído?", . . . Seguro que eso le pasaba por estar tan "enmadrado"_._

- Pues no. El mayor problema que tengo ahora mismo es que estoy sudando como un condenado a muerte, sensación que me incomoda en sobremanera – Contestó, con el mismo tono de disgusto.

- Eres un repipi. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

- Constantemente.

Y siguiendo con esta conversación trascendental, los dos chicos llegaron al templo.

Encontraron a Genkai sentada en el porche, abanicándose con un pai-pai. Pu estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su regazo y tres palmos de lengua colgando fuera de la boca.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó Kurama, con una respetuosa reverencia.

- Buenas tardes, chicos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Dónde está Yukina? – Soltó a boca jarro Kuwabara, sintiendo las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que estaba a punto de ver a su palomita.

- En la cocina. Tú mismo. Pero te aviso que está de un humor. . .

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina. El espectáculo que se encontraron era memorable: Allí estaba Yukina, en braguitas y sujetador, completamente abierta de piernas, espatarrada sobre una silla frente a la nevera abierta, el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho cobre la coronilla, dos ventiladores apuntándola a la derecha y la izquierda y una bolsa de hielo, que sostenía con la mano derecha, tapándole la cara, mientras que se abanicaba el escote con la otra.

Se produjeron unos segundos de tenso silencio. Kuwabara estaba en éxtasis frente a la visión maravillosa del objeto de su amor en ropa interior. Al mismo tiempo, su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora para intentar decidir si era correcto continuar mirando sin decir nada, si debería avisar a la chica, o si bastaba con hacer salir a Kurama de la habitación.

El kitsune fue más rápido en decidirse a hacer notar su presencia.

- Hola Yukina. ¿Tienes calor, tal vez? Jiji – Saludó, con una jocosa sonrisa.

- Oh, Kurama, eres tan perspicaz – Voz muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy desagradable, que en vez de hablar parece que ladre.

- ¿No te encuentras bien, Yukina? – Preguntó Kuwabara, corriendo a arrodillarse junto a ella, seriamente preocupado - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿QUE SI ME PASA ALGO? – Yukina se había quitado la bolsa de hielo de la cara y ahora miraba a Kuwabara como si lo quisiera asesinar. - ¡¡¡Tengo calor, maldita sea!!!! ¿COMO ES QUE HACE ESTE CALOR TAN ASQUEROSO?

- Bueno. . . la causa en muy sencilla – Contestó Kurama, siempre tan didáctico – En el mundo humano el año se divide en cuatro estaciones. Ahora estamos en verano, y en verano hace calor.

- ¿Y cuánto dura esta mierda de _verano_? – Yukina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñada.

Kuwabara estaba escandalizado de escuchar hablar a su preciosa y delicada voz de las nieves como una arrabalera.

- Tres meses.

- ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? ¿¿¿TRES MESES??? – Yukina saltó de la silla, tirando la bolsa de hielo al suelo - ¿C-cómo que tres meses? Pero. . . yo. . . yo soy un youkai de hielo, ¡¡no pedo pasarme tres meses así!! – Agarró a Kuwabara por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearle. Su cabeza se hizo cuatro veces más grande que el resto de su cuerpo y sus todos dientes se transformaron en enormes y afilados colmillos - ¡¡¡Me moriré, Kazuma!!! ¿No lo entiendes? ME MORIRÉ¡¡¡¡

Kurama habría ido a ayudar a su amigo, pero se había quedado de piedra al ver la manera tan violenta en que la diminuta koorime sacudía el enorme cuerpo de Kuwabara

- Tranquila Yukina, tranquila – Kuwabara intentó desprenderse de las manos de la chica, sonriendo nerviosamente – Piensa en la cantidad de cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer en verano. Podemos ir a nadar a la playa, tomar el sol. . .

Yukina soltó su camisa, de modo que Kuwabara se cayó de culo al suelo. Le dio la espalda con desprecio, dirigiéndose hacia la silla.

- ¡Oh, no digas tonterías Kazuma! Yo ya iba a nadar antes de que hiciera este puto calor de los cojones. Y además, ¿cómo coño quieres que yo tome el sol? ¡¡No ves que me quemo enseguida, gilipollas!! – Volvió a sentarse, otra vez con los brazos cruzados y de morros, al más puro estilo Hiei – Mpfnñññgrrrr. . . ¡Estúpido ningen!

"Tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo he vivido" Pensó Kurama, rascándose la cabeza.

- Venga Yukina, no te enfades conmigo – Kuwabara se arrastró de rodillas hasta la silla – Te he traído una cosita. . . – Añadió, meloso. Abrió el paquete, que estaba lleno de pequeños helados tamaño degustación, desenvolvió uno y se lo mostró a Yukina, con aire triunfal - ¡HELADO!

Yukina ni le miró.

- ¿Qu ostias en vinagre es eso?

- Es una cosa muuuuuuuuuy buena que se come en el Mundo Humano cuando hace mucho calor. Toma, ya verás como te gusta – Yukina agarró el helado sin ninguna ceremonia y le clavó una dentellada – Em. . . ¿A que está rico? ¿Eh? Jeje. . .

- Hn, no eftá mal – Contestó, con la boca llena y sin ni siquiera mirar al pobre chico.

"Definitivamente, esto ya lo he vivido. . . U.U"

Yukina continuaba devorando helados uno tras otro, sin hacer ningún caso a los esfuerzos de Kuwabara por darle conversación y, por descontado, sin darle las gracias ni mostrar ningún tipo de gratitud. Kurama observaba como, poco a poco, su amigo perdía cada segundo una pizca más de dignidad.

- ¿Y de esos de chocolate no tienes más?

- Er. . . No, te los has comido todos – "Y sin dejarme ni uno. . ." – Pero quedan de vainilla, jeje – Sonrisa forzada.

- ¡BAH!

"Malditos koorime. . . Hacéis con nosotros, pobres peligrosos, lo que os da la gana ¬¬" Kurama estaba cada vez más indignado con lo que veía.

Una vez hubo acabado con los helados, Yukina recogió la bolsa de hielo del suelo, pero su contenido ya era completamente líquido. Soltó una maldición que hizo salir los colores a los dos chicos y abrió el congelador para coger más hielo, pero. . .

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡No hay hielo!!! ¡¡¡Me he quedado sin hielo!!! – Se giró, furiosa, señalando amenazadoramente a Kuwabara - ¡¡¡KAZUMA, ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!!

"Eso, ahora descarga tu ira sobre un pobre idiota que sabes que no protestar

- ¡Me has distraído con esa tontería tuya de los helados y no me he dado cuenta de que no tenía más hielo! ¿¿¿Y qué hago yo ahora, eh??? ¿¿¿QUÉ HAGO???

- Yu-Yukina, yo. . .

- KAZUMAAAAAAAAAA, ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama agarró rápidamente a su amigo por la camisa y lo sacó de allí a toda correr. Él YA SABE que el siguiente paso es que Yukina lance todos los objetos contundentes que caigan en sus manos contra sus cabezas.

Efectivamente, justo cuando acababan de atravesar la puerta de la cocina, una tostadora pasó volando por encima de ellos, seguida de varias piezas de la vajilla, la bolsa de hielo y un enorme cuchillo jamonero.

Las piernas de Kurama se transformaron en un remolino, mientras trataba de llegar hasta la salida del templo con Kuwabara flotando tras él.

- NO HUYÁIS, COBARDEEEEES¡¡¡ - Yukina, jadeante y sudorosa, se quedó en el porche del templo, junto a una sorprendidísima Genkai O.ô, que la miraba como si no la conociera, amenazando a los dos chicos con el puño en alto. Pero tenía demasiado calor para continuar persiguiéndolos.

---

Sentado al pie de las escaleras, Kuwabara lloraba a moco y baba, traumatizado por la horrible experiencia que acababa de vivir. Hay que comprenderle, el haber estado a punto de ser asesinado por el amor de sus amores, y todo por haberle llevado unos cuantos helados, tiene que ser difícil de encajar para cualquiera.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¡Esa no es mi Yukina, snif, me la han cambiado! BUAAAAAAAAA

A su lado, Kurama intentaba consolarle dándole conciliadoras palmaditas en la espalda.

- Vamos Kuwabara. Tranquilízate, que me partes el corazón llorando así.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Pero cómo voy a tranquilizarme, Kurama? ¡¡Yukina me detesta, ME ODIA!! ¡Y todo porque, snif, snif, snif, porque, snif, porque le he traído unos helados! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Sí, sí. . . Sé que és duro, lo sé. Entiendo muy bien como te sientes. . .

- ¡¿Cómo puedes entenderlo?! – Preguntó, mirando a su amigo con desesperación, y con dos larguísimas candelas colgándole de la nariz.

- Pues. . . jeje. . . porque. . . porque soy muy listo, jijiji. . . – Kurama respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien – Pero ya verás, a todo acaba por acostumbrarse uno, incluso a estas reacciones. Al final acabas encontrándolas hasta normales. Ya verás que. . .

- ¿COMO QUE ME ACOSTUMBRARÉ? ¿COMO VA A SER ESTO NORMAL? ¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO, KURAMA?

- Ems. . . no, de nada, no me hagas caso – "Si yo te contara. . ." – Venga, volvamos a la civilización, y te invitaré a algo para que te animes. ¿Hace un heladito?

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_ -.-.- fin -.-.-_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

Uix, pues parece que en eso último no ha estado muy acertado el kitsune, jeje.

Como habéis podido comprobar, se trataba de un fic muy tonto, sólo para pasar el rato. Aunque anda que no me ha dado guerra el jodío ¬¬

Ya que mi anterior fic, y siguiendo con mi línea, era un One shot, aprovecho para dedicar un saludo especial a los que me dejasteis un rw en FOTOGRAFÍAS. Creo que en parte escribí ente fic para quitarme un poco la depre que me ocasionó esa historia (Simplona que es una) Así que, muchos besitos a Yukii (Que ooooooooootra vez ha tenido que leérselo y darle el visto bueno para que yo me atreviera a publicarlo), a Sanasa, Darky914, Misao-chan, Rakime, Inari-chan y Mayumi-Minamino. Espero q se os haya pasado la llorera. . .

Besitos y. . . hasta el próximo¡¡¡


End file.
